Whiskey Lullaby
by skoolgirl101
Summary: My first song fic ever! Draco/Hermione based on the song by Brad Paisley: Whiskey Lullaby. Review!


Whiskey Lullaby

Whiskey Lullaby

Song by Brad Paisley (featuring Alison Krauss)

Dramione Songfic

**A/N: I know I haven't posted anything up on here in a really long time but there's school and annoying little brothers to deal with. This is my first song fic so I hope you like it. I don't think it's my best work but that's just my opinion. What really matters is what you guys reading it think about it. It's also my first tragic story and I am not used to writing tragic stories. And I didn't use as much dialogue in this like I do with my other stories. I hope you like it and remember to review!**

She put him out

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

Draco Malfoy walked into the house that he and Hermione Granger shared. He had been away fighting the Dark Lord for the past year and a half. And now that the war was over, he was finally home so he and Hermione could finally get married and start their family. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway he knew so well. As he walked closer to the bedroom, he heard a familiar giggle. He smiled to himself. He hadn't heard that sweet sound in so long.

He opened the bedroom door and was shocked to see Hermione Granger on their bed with none other that Ronald Weasley. At the sound of the door opening, Hermione stopped giggling and stared at him.

Draco ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. Hermione ran after him, calling, "Draco, wait! Please! I'm sorry!"

He didn't turn back.

He never thought Hermione—_his_ Hermione—would cheat on him. And with the Weasel! He mounted his broom and flew off leaving Hermione behind.

We watched him drink his pain away

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough _

_To get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

He tipped the bottle of Firewhiskey back and took a long swig. No matter how much he drank, he could never forget Hermione. If anything, drinking made her memory hurt more than if he was sober. He couldn't take the pain any longer. He slowly wrote six small words on a piece of paper and, as he held it in his trembling fingers,

_He put that bottle to his head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasley walked into Draco's apartment and into his bedroom. At the sight they found there, Ginny gasped and began to cry into Harry's shirtfront as he hugged her close.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said "I'll love till I die."_

He was buried beneath the Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione stood beside his headstone, crying, knowing it was all her fault.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

Hermione could not walk through the Ministry of Magic offices without hearing people whispering about her. She knew they blamed her but what they didn't realize was how much she blamed herself.

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

She could not stop blaming herself for his death. If she hadn't cheated, he would be alive and they would be married and living their own happily ever after.

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough _

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

"Bartender, give me another Firewhiskey!" she said drunkenly.

She drank it down in one gulp.

"Hey, would you like to dance?"

She turned to the total stranger but she was so drunk that she thought it was Draco.

"Sure, Draco!"

_She put that bottle to her head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she walked into her apartment. She made her way to her bedroom, afraid of what she might find.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

Lily Potter looked back at the Whomping Willow and saw Draco and Hermione under it. They stared at each other and then Draco smiled. Lily knew that they were finally together, maybe not in this world, but in the next.

_La la la…_

Lily smiled and ran after her parents.

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
